That's so Alania
by lilnate13
Summary: Matthew and Mrs. Patterson made a joke of Alania and Matthew Jr. for eating the cake for their mom's b-day.


OLTL

The Cake Fear

Based of that's so Raven episode.

Matthew and Destiny are going on a vacation, so, Matthew hired Alania and Matthew Jr. old nanny Mrs. Patterson so, Alania and Matthew Jr. try to push over her like they blame her for their mother's cake when they was little Enjoyed. Destiny is not on this scene.

Matthew was sitting on the couch looking at his newspaper.

Alania and Matthew Jr. got their Dad's burse case and jacket and rush him out the door.

Matthew Jr. opens the door and said, "Mom is waiting for you outside."

Alania push her dad out the door and said, "You two have a good time, ba bye."

Matthew said, "Hold up it looks like yawl trying to get rid of me."

Matthew Jr. and Alania look at each other and said, "No."

Matthew Jr. keeps pushing his dad out the door and said, "Why, do you say that?"

Matthew said, "Because, you pack my bag and call the cab and not leaving till tomorrow."

Alania said, "Tomorrow, oh snap."

Matthew Jr. asks his dad and said, "Hey there anyway you can sleep in the cab?"

Matthew said, "First of all, I'm not sleeping in the cab and second, I'm not leaving you two along."

Alania said, "What? Why?"

Matthew turns to his children and said, "Why? The last time I left you alone, you two throw a party with a mechanical bull."

Matthew Jr. and Alania look at each other and said, "Oh yeah, it was fun." they swing there arm around and laughing.

Matthew gave them a serious look on his face.

Alania said, "What are the odd that will ever happen again?"

Matthew said, "Zero, because, I'm going to use one our old babysitter."

Alania said, "Babysitter, were not babies."

Matthew looks serious again.

Matthew Jr. said, "Don't tell me you call Mrs. Allen, you know she make me massaged her toes."

Matthew smiled.

Alania said, "Ewe, one isn't even real."

Matthew Jr. was shocked and said, "for real."

Alania said, "You didn't know?"

Matthew said, "No, it's not Mrs. Allen, it's one our old babysitter we use to use, Mrs. Patterson."

Matthew Jr. and Alania were shocked and did their little handshake.

Alania said, "You know what, Dad, I think your right, we do need a reasonable adult watching us."

The cab makes a horn.

Matthew said, "You know what? I'm glad you feel that way, let this cab go." he left.

Alania jump up and down and said, "Yes, push over Mrs. Patterson; she let us get away everything."

Matthew Jr. said, "Yeah, and all her toes are real, they are real are they?"

Alania said, "Yeah, this is better than being alone."

They doing their dance and said, "Push over, Push over."

If you could gaze into the future (future, future)you might think life would be a breeze (life is a breeze)seeing trouble from a distance (Yeah!)(Go Alania)But then it's easy {its lame}(oh no)(Take it to 'em)I try to save the situationThen I end up misbehaving(ohohohoh)[Victor's Rap]Hey now what ya say nowbout to put it down Yeah come on and ride with Alania nowAnd if the future looks gray now Then everything's gonna change now(here we go]That's so Alania (it's the future i can see)That's so Alania (it's so mysterious to me) (i like that)That's so Alania (it's the future I can see)That's so Alania (it's so mysterious to me)( YEAH!)(Alania)Yep that's me!

Matthew was struggling with his bag downstairs and said, "Kids, my cab outside, can someone give me a hand?"

Alania looking a magazine of Chris Brown and Matthew Jr. playing on his Ipod.

Alania said, "Kinda busy."

Matthew Jr. said, "Why, you do it yesterday?"

The door bell ring.

Matthew said, "That's Mrs. Patterson."

Alania said, "I'll get it."

Alania and Matthew Jr. rush to the door.

Alania open the door and said, "Mrs. Patterson."

Mrs. Patterson smiled, and said, Alania and Matthew, my you grown up."

Alania got her luggage and said, "Come on in."

Matthew Jr. was trying to get her purse and said, "Let me get that."

Mrs. Patterson holds her purse and said, "No."

Matthew Jr. looks at his sister.

Mrs. Patterson said, "I mean, no thank you, sweet heart, I just take care of it myself."

Matthew said, "Here all the instruction and numbers."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Oh, thank you, Mr. Buchanan, I'll put my bag in the guest room."

Matthew said, "She is such of sweet women, Why, start accusing her?"

Alania said, "Dad, it was so long ago."

Matthew said, "It wasn't any accident, Oh, the cake."

Alania said, "I don't remember any cake."

Matthew Jr. said, "Me either."

Matthew said, "I made a special cake for your mom's birthday, we went out to dinner, when we got home, there nothing left but crumbs."

Alania and Matthew Jr. look suspicious.

Matthew said, "And you guys say Mrs. Patterson ate it and she admits it, maybe I shouldn't hire her again."

Alania said, "No, no, Dad, she is so nice."

Matthew Jr. said, "Yeah."

Alania grab his bag and Matthew Jr. Opens the door for his dad.

Matthew said, "yeah, she is nice, accept for that cake accident, she an excellent babysitter."

The cab made a horn.

Matthew said, "Well, you guys behave and don't get Mrs. Patterson any trouble."

Alania and Matthew Jr. said, "Ok, Dad, thank you, you and mom have fun." Matthew

Close the door behind him.

Alania said, "That cake was slamming."

Matthew Jr. said, "Oh, yeah."

Alania licking her finger and said, "I can still taste it."

Matthew Jr. said, "That creamy icing and spongy goodness, that was the best kind."

Alania said, but, we shouldn't blame Mrs. Patterson for eating the cake."

Matthew Jr. said, "If she wasn't so push over, we wouldn't push her around."

Alania said, "True, it is her fault."

They dancing to the kitchen and said "push over, push over."

Alania said, "Hey, Mrs. Patterson, it's so good to have you back, did you get settle in?"

Mrs. Patterson said, "yes, and it's very conformable."

Alania said, "Don't you want to put your bag in your room?"

Mrs. Patterson holds her purse and said, "Why, would I do that?"

Alania said, "Cause, it look kinda heavy."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Yes, it is."

Alania look at Mrs. Patterson suspicious.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Anything I can do for you children?"

Matthew Jr. said, "you could make us hot fudge Sundae."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Well, is that for your dinner?"

Matthew Jr. said, "We want them for dinner."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Well, let me get start it, I think I remember where everything is."

Alania said, "Same old push over."

They dance and said, "Push over, push over."

Alania pick in Mrs. Patterson's bag.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Where you looking in my bag?"

Alania said, "No, no, course not, I was looking in the counter and your bag happened to be there."

Mrs. Patterson got up in Alania face.

Matthew Jr. was scared.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Let get one thing straight, I don't want you looking in the bag, talking about the bag or thinking about the bag!"

Matthew Jr. said, "What about smelling the bag?"

Mrs. Patterson turn to Matthew Jr. and said, "And no smart mouth in the bag either."

Matthew Jr. looks at her crazy.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Do we understand each other?"

She at both of them and they look scared. And said, "Good, who want sprinkle?"

Alania raise her hand and said, "Yeah, I do, Matthew I need to talk to you for a second, Dad want me to tell the conversation from yesterday."

Matthew Jr. said, "Yeah, I'm right behind you." they left the kitchen.

Alania said, "There something about that bag."

Matthew Jr. said, "yeah, she won't let me smelled it."

They sat on the couch.

Victor and Hope came in.

Victor holding a bag and said, "Where Mrs. Patterson? I got something for her."

Alania said, "That's nice, Victor."

Victor drops his bag and said, "Yeah, It's my laundry, I was thinking she will do it while we watch T.V."

Hope said, "Victor, that's rude, she doing that, she won't have time for finished my bird house."

Alania said, "You guys, she changed."

Victor said, "What? She an't no push over anymore?"

Alania said, "I don't know really? First she says you want sprinkle, and the next minute don't touch the bag."

Matthew Jr. said, "Yeah, yeah, that bag she won't let anyone near it."

Hope said, "Did she let you smell the bag?"

Matthew Jr. said, "No."

Hope said, "But, sometimes you can tell if you smell it."

Matthew Jr. said, "That's what I thought."

Alania yelled and said, "Will you two stop it."

Victor said, "It's just like that movie "The psycho Lady, see, it's this lady she walking with this bag, right? When they finally look inside of it, it had an axe in it."

Hope said, "Maybe she a lumberjack."

Victor said, "She was chopping, but, it wasn't any wood."

Alania was scared, and said, "Ok, Ok, stop it, are really freaking me out, what if Mrs. Patterson really is…"

Mrs. Patterson picks in and said, "Nuts."

They turned around and look scared.

Alania said, "No, that wasn't I was going to say."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Ok, no nuts on sundae, oh, Victor and Hope, it's been so long."

Victor said, "Hey, Mrs. Patterson, great to see your bag."

Mrs. Patterson holds her bag.

Victor said, "Back, great to see your back."

Mrs. Patterson gave him the eye and walk away with her bag.

Alania point at her and said, "see, you see the reaction, I told you her and that bag are totally…"

Mrs. Patterson said, "Bananas?"

They all look shocked at her again.

Alania said, "No, No, No, that's the farthest thing in my mind."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Fine, Bananas no nuts." she left.

Alania said, "Ok, guys huddle up."

They huddle up.

Alania said, "Ok, we got to be careful what we say, we don't need her found out what we say to insult her, we might set her off."

Hope said, "Good idea, who we talking about here?"

They look at her.

Alania said, "Mrs. Patterson."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Yes."

They all got freak out and line up behind Alania.

Alania rub her head and said, "Mrs. Patterson we wasn't talking about you."

Mrs. Patterson looks at Alania suspicious.

Hope said, "Wait, I thought we were talking about her?"

Alania laughed, and said, "Oh, Hope, your so funny, get back in line."

Mrs. Patterson smiled and said, "Here, sundaes for everyone eat up."

They all grab each sundae.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Do they taste ok?"

They all say "Um, Um."

Mrs. Patterson said, "I put something special in them."

They look shocked.

Mrs. Patterson said, "a little dash of cinnamon."

Hope grab her throat and took a deep breathe.

They all look at her.

Hope said, "Oh, did you say cinnamon?"

Mrs. Patterson said, "Oh, no, it's time, I must do this now."

Alania said, "Do what? What you have to do now?"

Mrs. Patterson said, "take a shower, everyday at 6:03 I take a shower in 5 ½ min., I call it me time."

Alania said, "That's very specific."

Mrs. Patterson eyes her down.

Alania said, "But, totally normal."

Mrs. Patterson said, "yes, it's kinda a habit, that's the only allow us when I went away."

Matthew Jr. made a squeaky noise and said, "Away, where away?"

Mrs. Patterson said, "Nowhere, and I'm not going back."

They all say "no, you don't have to go back, you say right here."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Well, it's time for me to rub dub dub."

They said, "Ok, all right."

She left.

Victor said, "I been here in a half minute, she just being too weird."

Alania said, "yes, but, in 5 ½ min. we can see what in that bag."

Matthew Jr. said, "and it get me 5 ½ min. to get me a head start, halla."

Alania grab him and said, "Get back in here." she push him in front of her.

Alania open the bathroom door and Mrs. Patterson was playing a creepy music.

When Alania peek in there, Mrs. Patterson turn the music up.

Alania close the door and said, "Now, that was weird."

Victor said, "Was the bag in there?"

Alania said, "Yeah, it was."

Matthew Jr. said, "Go in there and snatch it."

Alania said, "What? Why?"

Matthew Jr. said, "Because you're the bravest."

Alania said, "No I'm not."

Matthew Jr. said, "You're the closest."

Alania said, "What?"

Matthew Jr. pushes her and said, "Get in there."

Alania fell; she got up and gave him a serious look.

Alania pick in her purse.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Where my shampoo?" she trying to fell for the shampoo and Alania hand it to her.

Alania still looking in her purse.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Where my scrub?"

Mrs. Patterson grab Alania's hair and Alania cover her mouth and hand her the scrub.

Alania got up and got the purse she walks so fast she slips on a bar soap and whisper to her friends and her brother and say "I'm ok."

Matthew Jr. was watching Mrs. Patterson and Hope wave her hand to come on.

Alania got up and whisper and said, "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch." and crawling out the door.

Matthew Jr. closes the door.

Alania said, "I'm Ok."

Matthew Jr. said, "Ok, let's check it out."

Alania start digging the bag and hold the scrap book and said, "There no facts, accept this stupid scrap book."

Hope said, "Oh, I love scrap book, it might give us idea."

She starts looking in the scrap book.

Hope said, "What? There nothing in here but, this stupid boring newspaper head that say "Revenge Sneaky babysitter Sent away."

Alania was shocked, and said, "What?"

Matthew Jr. said, "She went away, but, she was sent away."

Victor said, "Sent, that's not a very good vacation."

Alania said, "Whatever she was at, it's Ok, she did her time."

Everybody said, "Right."

Victor said, "But, not all of it, look, "Revenge Sneaky Babysitter Escapes."

They look freak out.

Alania flip the scrap book and read another old newspaper head line that say "Revenge Sneaky Babysitter seeks revenge." Alania keep reading and said, "Push over Mrs. Patterson, push over Pat, push over Professor Xavier escapes for bossing them around, UN quote."

Victor said," Well, it's a good ting that you and Matthew treating her well."

Matthew Jr. said, "Accept for the cake."

Hope said, "There cake?"

Alania said, "There no cake, When Matthew and I was little, we blame Mrs. Patterson for eating mom's cake, and now, she out to get us."

Matthew Jr. said, "What we going to do?"

Alania said, "I'm going to tell you what we going to do, I'm going to put this bag in the bathroom, then, we going to run."

Alania hurry up and threw it in the bathroom and close the door and said, "Run."

They screaming and ran different direction and left Hope.

Hope looks down on the floor and said, "Oh, a penny." she picks it up. And said, "It's my lucky day."

Mrs. Patterson was next to her staring at Hope.

Hope looks scared and said, "Penny for your lost lucky."

Alania ran downstairs, and Matthew Jr. and Victor ran out the kitchen.

Alania said, alright, everybody, calm down, alright, good news is was imagine this, Ok, the bad news is…"

Victor said, "She gonna get us." Victor hold on to Matthew Jr.

Alania said, "No she not, you know why? Cause, we are getting out of here."

They ran to the door and Victor said, "Wait a minute, and were missing somebody?"

Alania said, "Hope." Mrs. Patterson appears out of nowhere and said, "Hello children."

Alania said, "Mrs. Patterson, you wouldn't haven't seen Hope up there have you?"

Mrs. Patterson said, "In matter fact I did."

They all look scared and keep walking back.

Mrs. Patterson said, "She say she have to go."

They almost fell backward.

Victor said, "Go, Go, and Go where?"

Mrs. Patterson said, "Let's just say she watching over us in a better place."

They all look at each other and swallow and look nervous.

At the T.V production truck. Hope sat down at a chair, and said, "Wow, what is this place?"

Matthew said, "It's a T.V production truck, hope we didn't scared you guys too much, your in T.V reality show called "Revenge of the babysitter."

Hope said, "Oh, I get it, Mrs. Patterson wrote out to be on T.V."

Matthew said, "No, she wasn't written out cause they never sent her away."

Hope said, "Oh, she should sew that newspaper cause they saying horrible things about her."

Matthew said, "Hope, stay with me now, this is one big joke, Mrs. Patterson is in on it, the newspaper article are fake, this all fake."

Hope said, "Yeah, I thought you say this is a reality show?"

Matthew said, "It is, she a real babysitter so she can revenge Alania and Matthew cause they ate the cake."

Hope was shocked, and said, "Oh, so there is cake."

Matthew put his head down.

Alania, Matthew Jr. and Victor walk forward.

Alania said, "Mrs. Patterson, tell us what happened to Hope?"

Mrs. Patterson said, "Don't worried about Hope, you children need to relax."

They lean back.

Mrs. Patterson continued, and said, "I'll make you some Co Co, it always calms me down."

She walks off.

Victor crying and said, "Well yall, we got two choices, we can run or we can scream and run."

They screaming and running to the door. Victor open the door and the Polices are there

And Victor and Matthew Jr. screaming like girls.

The police man said, "Hey, calm down, it's dangerous out there."

Alania said, "Well, it's dangerous in here."

The police man continued and said, "Where going door to door the neighborhood, there a revenge sneaky babysitter on the loose." he shows them the photo.

They yelling and said, "That's her."

Alania point to the kitchen and said, "She in there, in the kitchen making Co-Co."

The police man said, "Co-Co, huh, sound like her, look like we got here in time."

Victor hugged the other police man and said, "Oh, thank you very much."

Mrs. Patterson walks in and said, "Who want Co-Co."

Matthew Jr. point at her and said, "That's her officer."

Mrs. Patterson smiled, and said, "I didn't know we have company?"

Alania said, "Yeah, officer." put her hand in her face and said, "arrest her."

The police man said, "First, we got to make a positive identical caution."

Mrs. Patterson made an ugly look.

The police man said, "Nope, that's not her."

Alania hold the paper and said, "What? Are you trippin, officer, look at it, look at it, it look just like her, they even wearing the same clothes."

The officer said, "The person were looking for is a master of disused, she never be that suspicious."

Victor said, "Yes, she would."

Alania said, "I need you to check the bag, all the evidence is in that bag."

The Police man said, "Alright, miss." Mrs. Patterson said, "Livingston."

Victor, Matthew Jr. and Alania both say "Livingston?"

The Police man said, "Mrs. Livingston, would you mind?"

Alania grab her bag and start digging in her bag and said, "Yes, everything is right here is bag of evil with her evil netting and her evil teddy bear, and her evil book of nightly night stories."

She threw the book in the purse, and said, "It was in here, I swear, I saw it."

The Police man said, "You kids should be in shame of yourself, framing this nice lady."

Matthew Jr. and Alania stand in front of the door.

Matthew Jr. said, "Your right, Please, arrest us."

Alania hold her hand out and said, "Yes, Please, take us to a nice cell jail."

The Police man said, "I'm sure Mrs. Livingston will take good care of you, just keep your eyes open for that maniac, I'm sure your just fine."

They left.

Matthew Jr. said, "All man, she take care of us alright."

Alania hold on to her brother and said, "Its ok, you know why? It's still three against one, Victor let's…., Victor."

Mrs. Patterson appeared out of nowhere.

Matthew Jr. and Alania look so scared.

Alania said, "Where Victor?"

Mrs. Patterson walks up to them and said, "Victor is not with us anymore."

Alania and Matthew Jr. move to the side away from Mrs. Patterson.

Mrs. Patterson said, "He with your friend, Hope now."

Alania and Matthew Jr. eyed buck up.

Mrs. Patterson closes the door and turns to them and said, "I told you not to look in my bag."

Alania and Matthew Jr. look so scared.

Back at the T.V Production truck.

Matthew said, "We got you good, huh, Victor."

Hope said, "Yeah, Victor, I can't believe you scared you were."

Victor said, "Scared, I wasn't scared, I was playing, I knew yall was joking the hold time."

He starts laughing and shaking his water bottle.

Alania and Matthew Jr. still look scared.

Alania said, " Mrs. Patterson, what do you want for us?"

Mrs. Patterson said, "I have plan for both of you, big plan."

Alania had a vision and see her father, Matthew crying and said, "I can't believe she got them."

Alania look back at Mrs. Patterson.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Are you alright, dear?"

Alania nodded her head and said, "Yeah, Yeah, I was just having a moment, and she got plan alright, Run!

Alania and Matthew Jr. start screaming and running up stair.

They made it to the hallway.

Mrs. Patterson opens the door and holding Co-Co.

Alania and Matthew Jr. screaming and running down stairs to the kitchen.

Alania open the door and Mrs. Patterson was there.

Alania and Matthew Jr. start screaming and close the door and run back up stairs.

Back at the T.V Production truck. Matthew told Hope and Victor that now the gonna cut off the Electricity light, shot the thunder and icing on the cake.

Hope said, "Where is this cake?"

Matthew and Victor just look away and an't paying attention to her.

Alania and Matthew Jr. run back down the stairs in the living room and the lights went out.

Alania said, "Snap."

They open the curtain and saw Mrs. Patterson outside while it's thundering.

Alania and Matthew Jr. start screaming their lungs out.

They ran to the kitchen and screamed because they saw Mrs. Patterson in the kitchen holding a cake and the lights turn on.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Time for cake, children."

Alania said, "Cake?"

Alania look at the cake.

Alania said, "Happy Birthday, Mom."

Alania turn to her brother and whisper to him and said, "That look like exactly like…"

Mrs. Patterson said, "Like what?"

Alania and Matthew Jr. said, "Nothing."

Alania said, "The cake that we use to like."

Mrs. Patterson said, "You like so much, why, do you just eat it know."

Matthew Jr. said, "Because, were not allowed to have deserts…"

Mrs. Patterson yelled and said, "Eat it!"

Matthew Jr. said, "Can we at least have a fork?"

Mrs. Patterson yelled again and said, "Eat it!"

They yelled and said, "Ok."

They start digging in the cake.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Do this cake bring back any memories?"

Alania and Matthew Jr. start crying while them eating the cake.

Alania said, "Ok, Ok, we did it, we ate the cake and we blame you."

Matthew Jr. said, "We was just little kids, we didn't want to get any trouble."

Alania making sad face and still crying and said, "The cake was so good, we was so bad, and we didn't know you was going to activated us."

Mrs. Patterson said, "So, you admit you ate the cake and blame me."

They yelled and said, "Yes!"

Mrs. Patterson said, "Can you admit to that camera over there."

Alania walk to the camera while she crying and said, "Yes, Yes, we ate…. The camera."

Alania looking around at the camera.

Mrs. Patterson said, "Alania, Matthew you are live of the Revenge of the sneaky babysitter."

Matthew, Hope and Victor came from the door and start laughing.

Matthew said, "We got you good."

Victor said, "Yeah, that's what you guys get."

Alania said, "Wait a minute, Wait a minute, your serious right, those practical jokes, the video, the thunder and the situation."

Matthew said, "That's right."

Matthew Jr. said, "Daddy why?"

Matthew said, "Well, the show came to me that Mrs. Patterson wants revenge, when I heard her story, I agree you two deserve it."

Mrs. Patterson said," I was such a push over, I let you blame me I didn't do, it bother me for years."

Alania said," Mrs. Patterson that was a good one."

Mrs. Patterson said, "Well, it was just a little fun."

Matthew said, "Hey, guys I just this is where we wave at the camera."

They waved at the camera.

Hope said, "When we get cake?"

Alania said, "Say goodnight, Hope."

Hope said, "Goodnight, Hope."

Alania, Matthew and Matthew Jr. watching T.V. and see their father Matthew fake crying and said, "I can't believe she got them, Well, thank the birth." He starts laughing.

Alania said, "Well, dad in my vision you look like you was crying."

Matthew Jr. said, "I'm glad the show is cancelled."

Matthew said, "Well, I know you two will not do something bad and blaming someone else, excuse me, I'm going to have the last snooker doodle."

Matthew ran to the kitchen.

Alania and Matthew Jr. look at each other suspicious.

Matthew came back and said, "Ok, who ate the snooker doodle?"

Alania and Matthew Jr. said, "Mrs. Patterson."

Matthew said, "I can't believe all the things you been threw and blaming Mrs. Patterson again."

Alania and Matthew Jr. look guilty.

When Matthew turn around Mrs. Patterson was behind him and Matthew jump up.

Alania and Matthew Jr. start laughing.

Alania said, "Gotcha."

The End!


End file.
